


Shattered Hope

by KittyKatt25



Series: Shattered [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Child Abuse, Depressing Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Romance Isn't The Focus, Suicide Attempts, Undyne adopts a kid, Undyne can control water a little, Undyne turns into Mum-dyne, found home, sad thoughts, things will get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25/pseuds/KittyKatt25
Summary: Finally the monsters are above ground, everything should be great now right? Frisk promised no more  resets. Sans can finally relax some...Oh, you thought this was a story about Sans? Well Sans is in it, but we're gonna be focusing on Undyne. How she saved a child from drowning, how she took great lengths to keep that child happy whether the kid wanted her to or not. This is how Undyne becomes the most unlikely mother in all this chaos.Lets see how this goes.(Not the best at summaries. Story is better, that I promise.)
Relationships: Papyrus/Mettaton, Sans/Toriel, Undyne(Mother)/Hope(child), Undyne/Alphys
Series: Shattered [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713349
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	Shattered Hope

**Chapter 1**

**Broken**

_**SMACK** _

' _It's not so bad. I can handle this, it's what I deserve anyways.'_ A 12-year-old girl stands as firm as she can as her mother hits her again.

_**SMACK** _

"YOU MADE A D IN ENGLISH?!" Grabbing the girl by her hair, she forces her only child to look up into their matching eyes. "You fucking speak English! How could you be failing? HUH? ANSWER ME YOU WASTE OF SPACE?!" Pushes her head down so she doesn't have to look into the child's eyes, letting go so she can grab her beer and finish it. _'Fuckin hell knew I shoulda aborted that thing. Now look at it, isn't even smart. Failin fuckin English! Jeeze, I was making solid A's at 10.'_ Throwing her finished beer bottle at her head, misses and hits the wall shattering on impact. "Pick up those pieces and throw it away. I'm goin out, wont be back til tomorrow night.

The girl tentatively looks up with watery eyes. "Mother, can I have something to eat? Please?"

_**SMACK** _

"Tch," Pulling her hand back, she turns to leave again. "you ate lunch at school, right?!" Sees her nod shakily. "That's enough, Hell you're lucky you even get that! Feel grateful you bitch, some kids get nothing." With that she leaves, not even turning to look at her broken child.

* * *

Looking at her fingers, bandaged up after picking up the broken pieces of glass. _'I'm so tired and hungry, why can't things be like when daddy was here? Why can't mama be like that again? No more yelling or hitting, no more drinking and no more people at the house. I hate those people, they're scary and wont stop looking at me.'_ Looking around at their dirty home, no food and smelling bad like something rotting. _'Why? What did I do wrong? Why can't I be smarter like she wants? Why can't I be good? I'm trying so hard to be good.'_ Looking through the dirty window, she sees Mt. Ebbot. _'It's too far, I wont make it.'_ Remembering there used to be an old bridge a few miles up the mountain, she should be able to get there by nightfall or even before. Now with a new spark in her green eyes, she makes her way to her room to dress in a pair of her favorite jean shorts and her dads old Ninja Warrior shirt, even though it's many sizes too big for her small and malnourished frame, it makes her feel closer to him and better memories. _'Just grab my sneakers, tie my hair up and off I go. Yea, it'll be easy. Go to the bridge, then jump. Everything will stop. No more pain, no more hunger, no more being worthless. Maybe I'll see daddy again. That...that'll be good. I wont hurt anymore. I'll finally just…stop.'_

* * *

Reaching the bridge 2 hours later, she stops to take a breath and looks at everything. Night has just fallen; the stars are coming out and shining bright with no light pollution from the city. It's peaceful, quiet, smells like it'll rain maybe. There, she smiles and giggles. Her giggling turns to laughing, then to heart wrenching sobs as she cries from everything since her daddy died. Crying for her daddy who left them, for the mother she used to love, for the happy memories she used to carry within her SOUL.

Crying, that it'll finally be over. That she can finally sleep. No one would miss her, not her mother or her few friends. Not the teachers who snub her because of her mother's past, not the police who wont do anything every time she calls for help. No one will miss a mistake. She'll finally be free. Just take a deep breath, walk to the edge, and fall. _'I'm coming daddy.'_

Plummeting off the edge, she looks up at the twinkling stars. _'Pretty'_

_**SPLASH** _

* * *

**[Frisk just broke the Barrier, and everyone is watching the sun set as the stars come out]**

Frisk, Sans, and Toriel watch as the most active (read: Papyrus and Undyne) run off to greet the humans that might be at the bottom of the mountain.

"HUMAN! SANS! LADY ASGORE! HURRY UP OR YOU'LL GET LEFT BEHIND!" Papyrus waves to them as he and Undyne race against each other. Soon being nothing but a blur of white and Blue.

"welp, that's my cue. someone's gotta keep an eye on them." He winks at Tori and Frisk, then takes a short cut to stop the impending chaos.

"Goodness, come along my child. We should hurry or we really will be left behind, it's already getting darker and we don't want to be lost." Taking Frisks small hand in theirs, they walk along the path to catch up with the others. Hopefully.

* * *

Undyne is keeping pace with Papyrus so neither will get lost. "Hey knucklehead, do you even know if you're going the right way?"

"WHY OF COURSE UNDYNE! I HAVE IMPECCABLE SKILLS IN DIRECTION. WHY I COULD WALK THESE ROADS WITH MY SOCKETS CLOSED!" He does so and walks straight into a tree branch. "I MEANT TO DO THAT! SEE, THERE'S A TREE BRANCH RIGHT HERE!"

"Uh huh, sure Paps. So what are you going to do now that we're on the surface?"

He ponders for a moment before stars form in his eye sockets briefly. "I'M GOING TO GET MY DREAM CAR! A RED CONVERTIBLE TO DRIVE EVERYWHERE AND LET THE WIND BLOW THROUGH MY HAIR!"

"Uh, Papyrus, you don't have any hai-"

**SPLASH**

"What was that?!" Manifests one of her spears and gets into a fighting stance. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"UNDYNE, LOOK!" He points towards an old bridge, a river runs under it. "THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WATER!" He peers closer if possible. "GASP, IT'S ANOTHER TINY HUMAN! ARE THEY TRAINING TO SWIM? WHY AREN'T THEY MOVING? ARE THEY SLEEPING? UNDYNE DO YOU THI- UNDYNE!" He watches his best friend take a running leap into the river and swim towards the Tiny Human. Sans appears right beside him just as Undyne reaches the Tiny Human. "SANS! YOU NEED TO GET UNDYNE OUT OF THE WATER, SHE WENT IN TO SAVE ANOTHER TINY HUMAN. BUT THS TINY HUMAN WASN'T MOVING LIKE THEY SHOULD WHEN ONE IS SUPPOSED TO SWIM. PLEASE SANS!"

As Papyrus keeps rambling on Sans watches Undyne grab the kid and starts swimming back with them in their arms. "hold on, I got them." Using blue magic, he levitates them both up onto dry land. "dyne? what happened?"

Undyne shakes as she lays the kid on the ground. Noticing their chest isn't moving. _'Isn't their chest supposed to move? They need to breath, right? Why aren't they breathing?! Come one, I got them as fast as I could! NGAAA!'_ Moving their hair away from their face, notices they might be thinner than Frisk. Looking up at Sans helplessly. "What do I do Sans? They're not breathing!" Shakily, she looks back down to the kid. ' _She can't be much older than Frisk, just a guppy.'_ Sans reaches down and grabs the kid, turning her over he starts to pound on her back. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"we need to get the water out of her lungs! Undyne, can't you control water?"

Shocked at his question. "Barely! Just small amounts at a time!"

Handing her back to her, he watches her laying her flat again. "that's all we need." It was then that the others showed up. Crowding around, trying to see what happened.

Undyne grits her teeth; _'This better work! I haven't used water magic in years! Ok, Gerson said to calm the mind. Use the water as an extension of yourself, make it move how you need to go.'_ using 2 fingers from her right-hand palm up, she starts at the bottom of the kid's chest and slowly inches up to her neck. Hearing water sloshing, she quickly turns the kids head and shoots the water out of her mouth. All is silent for a few seconds until rapid coughing can be heard as the kid turns to her side and continues to cough up whatever remaining water was left. "Fuck kid!" Starts patting their back. "How did you fall off that bridge? What happened? What's your name?" She continues to ask questions as Tori and Frisk join them.

* * *

Laying on the ground, coughing up her lungs, she tries to make sense of all the noise around her. _'What happened? Did I die? Is this heaven? Where's daddy? Why am I so Wet?'_

"How…bridge?"

' _What?'_

"…..pened?"

" _No, please no!'_

"What's…..name?"

She sobs openly, knowing her death has been intervened by someone. Sniffing pathetically, she just gives her name. "I'm…hic…Hope…why…hic…why did you save me?" She looks up into the eye of a blue fish woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Suicide is not the answer, I used to be the same way but there are people out there who care for you so much. If your considering suicide, please reach out to others. I promise, they will be willing to help.


End file.
